finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gil Toss
.]] , also known as Zeninage, $Toss, GP Rain, Coin, Spare Change, Money Talks, or GilToss, is an ability that appears in many games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually associated with the Samurai or Gambler class. It involves dealing damage at the expense of gil. It usually targets all opponents. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Harley has Gil Toss as one of her commands. The formula for the cost is as follows: * Gil Cost = Level * 30 per enemy per throw Final Fantasy V Zeninage is the Level 2 ability of the Samurai class, and it is the Samurai's default ability. It deals massive damage, at the cost of a lot of gil. The formula for Zeninage is as follows: * Damage = (10 + Level - Defense) * 150 to each enemy * Gil Cost = Level * 50 per enemy per throw Final Fantasy VI Setzer Gabbiani and Gogo can use Gil Toss (GP Rain in the original) by equipping the Heiji's Jitte relic (called Coin Toss in the original). The amount of GP used for Gil Toss is equal to the user's Level x30. Damage for Gil Toss is as follows: : Damage = GP Thrown * 2 / Number of enemies hit When the ability is used by enemies, the enemies will use the amount of GP they would drop instead of the party's GP. When used via the Mimic command, the command will still use up GP due to a bug. Final Fantasy VII Coin is the Level 2 ability on the Throw Materia. This marks the first time the player can decide how much money they want to throw. The attack is considered Long Range. The formula for the damage of Coin is as follows: : RU(Thrown / 10 / Number of Targets) If no gil value is chosen (when used as a Sneak Attack or similar, for example), the amount thrown will use the following: : HighHP = Highest Current HP of all Targets If (HighHP > 10000): HighHP = 10000 : Gil Thrown = 10 * HighHP * Number of Enemies If the amount of gil thrown is more than what the party has, the damage will be capped at the full amount of gil the party possesses.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197341-final-fantasy-vii/faqs/36775 ''Final Fantasy VII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Coin can be used via the Master Command Materia, but if the Master Command is linked with a Support Materia that triggers a random command automatically, such as Sneak Attack or Final Attack, Coin is never chosen as a random command because it is not a separate command on the Materia, but, rather, shares a space with Throw. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gil Toss is used with the Gil Toss Materia when Zack is in range. He throws money to damage all enemies, losing gil equivalent to ~1% of the total gil. The damage dealt is a fixed percentage of the thrown amount of gil and damages the enemy 20% of the used sum when Gil Toss is mastered. Gil Toss requires no AP to use. Gil Toss is a reward in Mission 4-4-4 and it can also be retrieved in a treasure chest in missions 7-4-6, 8-6-3, and 9-5-3. It can also be stolen from Scissor Devil, a random enemy in missions 9-5-2 and 9-5-3. It can also be created via Materia Fusion by upgrading from Mug or Smart Consumer. Final Fantasy IX Amarant Coral can use the ability Spare Change to throw money at a single enemy. The ability is learned from the Poison Knuckles and Rune Claws for 40 AP. The formula used to determine how much gil is thrown is as follows: : Gil Used = Amarant's Lv * 101 The amount of damage Gil Toss can deal is as follows: : Damage = Used * Gil Used * Spirit) / (Gil Owned * 10) Final Fantasy X Spare Change lies in Rikku's section of the Sphere Grid. Every 10 gil thrown inflicts 1 point of damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Spare Change is an ability learned by the Samurai dressphere for 20 AP. It targets one opponent. Damage done via Spare Change is equivalent of, : * Gil / + 20[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/974868-final-fantasy-x-x-2-ultimate-box/faqs/25872 ''Final Fantasy X-2 FAQ/Walkthrough by Split Infinity] ''Final Fantasy XII Gil Toss is available as a Technick. It can be bought for 2,000 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress and Jahara and unlocks with 35 License points. 1 gil equals 1 damage point, and the amount of gil thrown is the sum of current party members' HP divided by the number of enemies in range. Gil Toss is considered physical damage and thus is nullified against enemies who put up a paling. The damage caps at 9,999 each toss. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version Gil Toss takes 30 LP to unlock and can be used by the Machinist, Archer, Mononofu, and Shikari, although the Shikari needs to acquire the Esper Mateus license first. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Moogle Jugglers are able to use Gil Toss by learning it for 100 AP through the Jackknife. It does 30 damage every time and costs 30 gil to use each time. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Moogle Jugglers are able to use Gil Toss. It does varying damage based on the amount of gil thrown which is selected by the player from the amounts either 10, 100, 1,000, or 10,000 gil. The move has been made much weaker since the predecessor, ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It can be learned for 100 AP from the Jackknife, and targets enemies in range of four squares. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Money Talks is the last ability learned on the Merchant Job. It costs 1,000 gil to use and its damage is equal to 1% of player's current gil. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Spare Change is an ability usable by Locke and Vaan, learned by Locke at Level 35 and Vaan at Level 10, and costs 10 CP to equip. During BMS it damages the second enemy to enter based on the player's current score, but reduces their score afterwards. The Millionaire's Tome item allows any character to learn Spare Change. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Trivia *Gil Toss is a popular attack for people who use a cheating device or glitch to gain infinite gil, causing unbelievable damage to an opponent. An example would be in ''Final Fantasy X-2: If the Samurai dressphere is used and the accessory Invincible (which removes the 9,999-damage cap) is equipped, all the player need do is simply use Spare Change and contribute all of their gil. This tactic, which works in other games, is often used to defeat strong monsters in a matter of seconds. References it:Elemosina pt:Gil Toss Category:Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Abilities